The Faceless Girl Named 'Me'
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Hinata's a good friend. She listens to Naruto when he talks about this girl he loves though it hurts her. She keeps a mask so he doesn't see. But when she meets this girl, what will she do and say?


**AN:** I'm back after a bit of a story writing absence; here's my latest work, written today.. I can't hope to amount to the success _Stand Up, Hinata_ had, I can sure try. Here's a new go at NaruHina. I was listening to the radio and got this idea. I hope you like it. If you can't tell, it's from Hinata's POV.

**The Faceless Girl Named 'Me' **

* * *

Naruto looks at me; I feel like he can see straight through all of me, all of me except my heart. I smile back and he turns away, but it isn't true and the smile fades. All I can hope is he didn't see the want and need that eats at me, the need of someone to love and the want that it's him. But I know that's not going to happen.

Here we sit under a tree in the park and I'm listening to him tell me about a girl he met. I bet she's beautiful and has everything I don't: courage, a loving family, strength, and more. I sit patiently and listen; he says I'm a good friend for it. He can't see what he's doing to me. He says something and I laugh, we both laugh. I don't know who else is in the park with us, because when I'm with him, he's all I see. He says he's so in love and he's getting things right for once. I can see the joy in his eyes and am glad for him, but I wonder if he knows that he's all I think about at night.

Every night I go home and cry at my window. My seldom played guitar sits there, played more now in sadness then it had ever been. As I turn my eyes to the dark sky, a star shoots across. I watch it fade then wish he'll see into my heart sometime; I pray he'll see that he's my whole reason for fighting and wishing. There's a song that I play every night, even when I don't realize it. I don't know why I sing it but I do.

Naruto walks past me on the way to training. I can feel my face turn red when he smiles. I wonder if he can see that I can't breathe. My eyes follow, taking in how perfect he is. Determined, strong, courageous, and friendly, he's the kind of person I wish I was.

This girl he's telling me about, she better treat him right. She better know how special he is and give him all her love. I hope that girl, whoever she may be, looks in his beautiful blue eyes and realizes just how lucky she is to have him. Naruto is a gift and the girl should know that.

Tonight I'm going to go home and try to stay my tears. When I turn the light out, I'll put my picture of his smiling face down and hopefully I'll get some sleep. I lay here and realize I'm crying. I can't sleep so I pick up my guitar and strum a few notes. Naruto's the reason why I cry; he's the only one who has enough of me, my love and my soul, to break my heart. I'm singing again, the song that reminds me of him. I've spent so much time on him, but it hasn't been enough; I'll never have enough time now.

The sun's coming up but I haven't slept. My teammates will know I didn't close my eyes but he never will. He's too occupied with her to see me. But I look out to the road that passes below me and I see him standing there. I smile so he can't see, but he beckons to me. I turn from the window and go to meet him, wondering if he'll see I'm trying to move on.

He calls my name as I step out. I smile so he won't see my pain and weariness. The look in his eyes tells me he has something to say. I can hear it coming; it's something about the girl.

I know him well but I'm still surprised when he invites me to meet her. I want to, of course, if only to tell her how lucky she is. Naruto takes my hand and leads me into the forest. I follow him patiently until we emerge from the trees above a calm, clear lake. He leads me to the water, where I ask if she was meeting us there. Naruto laughs and points to the mirror-like surface. I look and see only my reflection; I tell him so and he laughs again.

He looks in the water beside me. I see the reflections in his gorgeous eyes and the truth hits me. That girl, his girl, already knows those things I would tell her. She knows because she is me. Tears fall from my eyes to join the water, ripples distorting our images.

I feel his arms around me as I fall to the ground. All the tears I cried, the songs I sang, and my sleepless nights are from heartbreak over a faceless girl with my Naruto, a girl who is me. I cried until I could cry no more. He holds me close. He had seen through me, my fake smiles, my laughs, everything. And now he has me where I wanted to be most, in his arms.

He whispers in my ear, tells me how much he loves me. I reply the only way I know how, with a kiss and four simple words.

"I love you, too."


End file.
